


For Your Sake, I Suggest You Get It

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belts, Corporal Punishment, Figging, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ren,” Hux said, keeping his voice as steady as he could. “You have no business being in my quarters.”</p><p>“Just because Leader Snoke is letting you use your weapon to destroy the Republic doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for losing the droid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Sake, I Suggest You Get It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for a [prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/146171190472/figging) that simply said "figging" on the [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/) tumblr.

Hux wiped the victorious sneer from his face before entering the bridge to notify his subordinates of his upcoming departure to Starkiller Base. Kylo Ren could continue his ridiculous droid chase if he so chose. _General Hux_ would be the one to lead the decisive victory against both the Resistance and the loathsome Republic.

He marched back to his quarters, masking his eagerness as he passed officers and stormtroopers in the corridors. Despite being well-accustomed to packing quickly and efficiently under any circumstances, Hux quickly went over his mental checklist of everything he needed to pack as he keyed in the door code to his quarters. This was to be a special occasion, one which required certain luxury items.

And the speech. He had to rehearse the speech he began drafting years ago, when Starkiller was no more than an idyllic holiday destination for snow sport enthusiasts. _Today is the end of the Republic_ , he thought as the door slid open before him and he stepped through into the dark room. _The end of a regime that--_

“General Hux,” a modulated voice spoke from the corner of his room, shocking Hux into nearly leaping into the nearest wall. “Your good mood is undeserved.”

As Hux’s heart slammed against his chest, the lights flickered on to reveal Kylo Ren perched in Hux’s arm chair.

Hux clenched his jaw and his fists at the sight of the unwelcome intruder. He would have preferred to think it was because he was stopping himself from physically attacking Ren, but the reality was far more than Hux wanted to bear.

“Ren,” Hux said, keeping his voice as steady as he could. “You have no business being in my quarters.”

“Just because Leader Snoke is letting you use your weapon to destroy the Republic doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for losing the droid.”

Ren shifted his weight in the chair, adopting a more civil sitting position instead of that strange crouch. He fiddled with something in his pocket before pulling out a small kitchen knife, the sharp metal blade glinting under the artificial lights. A brief spike of fear shot through Hux which he quickly brought under control. He would _not_ be intimidated by Ren’s threats.

“What do you think you’re doing, Ren?” Hux demanded with all the control he could muster. Preventing his voice from wavering was _essential_ , no matter what horrifying images of Ren torturing him played through his mind. “I have orders from the Supreme Leader.”

“I’m an enforcer,” Ren said in a confusingly teasing tone. “I’m here to enforce.”

Was this Ren’s idea of a joke or did he just prefer to mock his victims before cutting them down? Hux glared at the slit in Ren’s mask. Ren wouldn’t dare defy the Supreme Leader. Would he? Or did Snoke order this retribution for failing to capture or destroy the droid? If so, why order Hux to oversee Starkiller’s debut?

Perhaps Hux was overthinking this. There was a punishment to be had, yes, but it was not death.

“Very well, Ren,” Hux said, affecting an air of boredom. “I intend to depart soon, so get it over with.”

Ren chuckled and rummaged through some compartment of his robe until he produced a small root vegetable, which he promptly started peeling with the knife.

“ _Ren_ ,” Hux fumed. “I will _not_ have you waste my time with this nonsense! I will accept whatever penance is required, but I _refuse_ \--”

“It’s ginger, General.” Ren stated calmly as he paused to look up from his peeling. “For you, General Ginger.”

Hux rolled his eyes at Ren’s unimaginative taunt. If absurdly juvenile ridiculing was his punishment, death might be a more tolerable alternative.

“And what do you intend to do with this _ginger_? Poison me?”

“Nothing like that,” Ren said, and now Hux was completely puzzled. He stood watching Ren peel and then carve the ginger until it resembled something like an ancient explosive missile casing -- a bulbous shape with a dull pointed tip on one end and a narrow neck and a flared out base on the other. The whole thing was around the length of Hux’s thumb and not much thicker.

“Come here,” Ren ordered after looking over his creation.

Hux looked at the knife still in Ren’s hand and he hesitated. He always assumed he would do anything required for the good of the First Order, but submitting to a bizarre punishment from Kylo Ren somewhat contradicted his sense of self-preservation, not to mention his dignity.

Before Hux could move on his own accord, he felt a disconcerting invisible grip drag him towards Ren until he was inches from the man.

“Remove your belt, General.”

Hux stiffened. The purpose of the ginger was still a mystery, but there was no doubt of the threat of the knife.

“Don’t worry, General,” Ren said, casting the knife aside, letting it clang against the floor amongst the ginger shavings. “You won’t experience any permanent physical harm.”

Sighing heavily, Hux removed his greatcoat and tossed it across the room. It landed on his desk, but regretfully, slid off into a heap on the floor. He unbuckled the heavy belt that held his tunic in place, then folded it in his hand.

“Now your pants,” Ren said. “Drop them to your knees.”

The colour drained from Hux’s face. No wonder Ren was so smug. Ren had been looking for ways to humiliate Hux for their entire professional relationship, and now he had his chance. Hux stood his ground.

“What’s the problem, General?” Ren asked in that irritating modulated voice. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Hux clenched his fists so tight that he felt the dig of his nails into his palms through his gloves. “ _You swore to never speak of that!_ ”

 _One night_. It was _one single night_ of over-indulgence in alcohol, a mistake that clouded Hux’s normally impeccable judgement. A mistake that Hux deliberately put out of his mind.

“Speak of what? The time you showed up to my quarters drunk out of your mind and desperate for a fuck?”

“You took advantage!” Hux snapped. A decent person would have sent him away, not let Hux clamber over him in the doorway.

“That’s not how I remember it,” Ren mused. “Now drop your pants or I’ll do it for you.”

Hux narrowed his eyes, glaring at Ren as he jerked the button of his trousers open and lowered the zip. The trousers dropped down readily. Pre-empting another humiliating request, Hux hooked his thumbs around the waistband of his underwear and looked to Ren, who simply nodded. He pushed them down to his knees, then crossed his arms and waited for Ren’s next ridiculous request. There was no question of what Ren was going to do, only how he wanted to do it.

“Come. Lie across my lap.”

Fantastic. Ren intended to spank him like a child. One day, Hux would have his revenge for this.

He manoeuvred himself over Ren, trying to minimise any unnecessary body contact. As soon as he bent over, his tunic rode up, exposing his backside to the cool air of the room and to Ren. Ren’s lap was warm against Hux’s thighs and lower belly. Thankfully, Hux managed to carefully position himself so his genitals hung between Ren’s parted thighs.

Ren placed one hand on Hux’s hip, steadying him. Ren’s other hand held the carved ginger root, which Ren now held in front of Hux’s face. Its scent was strong and sharp, but not unpleasant.

“I’m going to spank you with your belt, General,” Ren said, unsurprisingly, and triggering early signs of Hux’s body’s betrayal. “But first, the ginger.”

Finally, the mystery of the root vegetable would be revealed.

Ren held it right up to Hux’s lips. “Lick it. Get it wet, but don’t eat it.”

Resigned to the fact that fighting this would only prolong Hux’s departure, he went along with the request. He stuck his tongue out first, tasting the ginger. The flavour was sharp and fresh, maybe a little spicy. Hux wondered if adding it to military rations would improve the flavour, providing that Ren wasn’t lying about it not being poisonous. He expected it to be something awful that would make him gag, but since the flavour was more than simply inoffensive, Hux took the entire root into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, still suspicious that this was some kind of trick.

Hux released the ginger when Ren gently tugged it out of his mouth. A light tingle remained everywhere the ginger had touched, prompting a new worry in Hux that there was perhaps a psychoactive component or something else that affected the nervous system that Ren deliberately neglected to mention. That worry evaporated instantly when Ren pushed the ginger in between Hux’s butt cheeks.

“ _Ren!_ ” Hux protested.

Ren shushed him. “Hold still.”

He held still, partly by Ren’s hand bracing his lower back and partly on his own accord. Ren wiggled the ginger against Hux’s arsehole and then Hux felt the distinct feeling of the slightly rough surface making its way in. Mortifyingly, a small moan escaped his throat as he opened up for little root. His cock stirred, despite Hux’s desperate wishes for it not to. Ren seemed to ignore it, focussing on pushing the ginger in until it sat snugly inside of Hux.

“The belt?” Ren asked and Hux held it up for him.

Hux braced himself for pain, but none came. The only thing he felt was a slight warmth from the ginger embedded in him, probably a similar effect to the tingle in his mouth. “Ren,” he said impatiently. “I have somewhere to be, so if you don’t mind--”

“Just wait, General.”

He couldn’t exactly do anything else, not with Ren holding him down.

It didn’t take long for Hux to notice that the heat on his sensitive hole was becoming more intense, going from a pleasant warmth to what was starting to resemble burning. Futilely, he shifted his weight trying to ease the feeling, but moving caused him to clench around the invading object, only making the discomfort worse.

So that was the trick.

Determined not to show his discomfort, Hux took deep breaths, hoping to calm his mental state and put the burning feeling out of his mind.

“Comfortable?” Ren infuriatingly asked.

“Yes, _Ren_ , I’ve never been better!” Hux growled. The burn was getting so intense now that Hux was starting to feel as if his arsehole was on fire.

“Then we’ll start.”

Without warning, the belt struck Hux. Unprepared for the strike, he grunted and involuntarily clenched against the ginger, which lit up his arse with a burst of flame. The true nature of the punishment was now all too clear. Ren continued, probably revelling in Hux’s pain and humiliation.

With all his might, Hux tried to stay still as Ren laid into him wallop after wallop with the heavy belt, but it was impossible. The blaze radiating from the object buried within him meant there was no reprieve from pain between strikes, and Ren took his time, giving Hux plenty of opportunity to squirm and pant and make all kinds of embarrassing noises.

He wanted it to stop. More than anything, he wanted it to stop. The last of his defenses fell as he let out a long, broken dry sob which Ren continued beating him through.

Then it stopped, and Hux heard the belt drop to the the floor with a thud.

“Fuck,” Hux uttered as Ren’s cool, leather-clad hand soothed Hux’s raw backside in yet another act no doubt designed to humiliate Hux.

“I think you’ve learned your lesson,” Ren said. “Do you?”

“Yes!” Hux cried helplessly. “Yes. Just please, get it out.”

Ren’s fingers parted his butt cheeks and Hux felt them firmly grip the base of the root. As he pulled, Hux gently pushed, anxious to be rid of the awful thing as fast as possible. The relief was immediate; the not entirely unpleasant heat was still there, but the awful burning had ceased at once.

To Hux’s surprise, Ren helped him get to his feet. Hux avoided his gaze.

“I think we’re done here,” Ren said, easing off his support as Hux took on his own weight.

“Fine,” Hux muttered. “Good. Will you leave now? I need to pack.”

“I will,” Ren replied. “Good luck with Starkiller.”

Hux didn’t know if Ren’s parting words were intended to be condescending. Either way, he was glad to see the dreadful man out of his quarters, robe billowing out behind him. He looked down, noticing the ginger shavings, knife, and the piece of ginger that Ren had inserted into him all scattered around the floor. His trousers and underwear sat bunched up at the tops of his boots, and a painfully hard erection protruded through the front of his tunic. If Ren saw it, it was the final nail in the coffin of Hux’s dignity.

He sighed and waddled to his bedroom, collapsing on the bed. He laid back and raised his knees into the air, spreading them. Quickly, he slicked two of his fingers in his mouth, then reached down and plunged them inside of himself. It was still warm, and his fingers felt good, thrusting in and out. He wrapped his other hand around his hard cock, and only a few strokes later, he came, coating his hand and tunic in milky fluid as he cursed Ren’s name loudly to the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for talking about kylux kinks on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) =)


End file.
